Mafia Gazette Past Issue 118
The Mafia Gazette Issue 118 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Friday 5th January 'PEACE BREAKS IN DRAMATIC NY BATTLE ' By Gazette Reporter The long-standing peace between East and West broke in a dramatic gun battle fought on the home turf of NY family The Conceptualists. Though in NY, the battle actually had nothing to do with the East-coasters, and was instead fought between John_Milton, of then Chicago-based outfit L’Unione, and Bertone, the Capo of LV family ASDA. The initial argument was covered in the last edition of The Gazette, starting with Milton being shot at by an LV ASDA member in Los Angeles It was believed that the situation could be resolved with words, as the Chicago crime boss had begun negotiations with other ASDA officials after failing to reach a conclusion with Bertone, but rumours started to emerge that the LV Capo was seeking funding from the Conceptualists to hire an army of bodyguards to make a move on John_Milton. The rumours were seemingly all it needed to stir the situation from bad, to worse. While Bertone slept, Milton moved to Las Vegas and began to shoot ASDA members from his family based in the city. The move was later explained as an attempt to provoke Bertone into leaving his home town, and following the Chicago Made out East, where he believed he would stand more chance of defeating the Capo. As Bertone arose form his slumber, it is believed he flew to Chicago in a rage, where Milton was holed up for the night, and then followed him on to New York after gaining permission from the Conceptualists to do battle there. It was in New York that the community witnessed one of the largest battles ever seen between two individuals, with upwards of sixty bodyguards losing their lives in a fight that lasted nearly two hours. Milton, a self-made multi-millionaire, saw through as the victor, rumoured to have a superior force of bodyguards, and eventually a better aim, shooting Bertone despite the mass of bodyguards crowding the streets from both men. The revenge attacks from ASDA started immediately, but as of yet Milton remains standing, with ASDA dropping by the dozen since their attacks on the Conceptualists lead to the NY family getting involved in the fight. More on that story, and the subsequent events, below. 'CONCEPTS DRAWN INTO BATTLE BY ASDA ' By John Milton After a heated engagement between myself and Bertone, which I believe has been covered by another reporter above, an unexpected turn of events occurred in Chicago. Whilst defending myself from multiple ASDA attackers, I was in and out of jail. Gun battles always did attract the cops, they tend to frown on them. After being released from one of my “visits” I noticed the body of Mr_PlainName lying on the sidewalk, with BluntGuts, an ASDA man, standing over it with a smoking gun. It seems the Conceptualists had been aware of this far sooner, and were forced into battle after this blatant violation of the ASDA-Concept peace treaty. I didn’t know Mr_PlainName very well, but I am good friends with most of the Conceptualists, and was just as horrified to see this breach of treaty as them, so I shot and killed BluntGuts on the spot. After this, the inevitable happened. The Conceptualists were forced back into open war with ASDA, and the numbers of both have been dwindling since. This time though, it appears the Conceptualists have the upper hand, with only a few ASDA remaining, it would appear the family is on the endangered species list. 'LAS VEGAS CLAIMED BY L’UNIONE ' By Zinglebert Humptyback After the emphatic victory over Bertone, Chicago mafia man John_Milton made a shock move to Las Vegas, after being quoted as saying he felt an obligation to keep it safe, considering his family history with the city, and the fact that it was him that sent it into disarray by killing its leader. L’Unione seemed to settle in immediately, with no apparent ill-affects from the switch. Issuing a statement on the streets, Milton claimed the city as his own, in the aftermath of ASDA’s lowest hour in quite some time. There does not appear to have been much resistance towards Milton with the takeover, with only a few hecklers in the streets which appeared to be ex-ASDA or TUQ, and were soon verbally shot down in flames. With the remnants of ASDA still around Vegas and Los Angeles, it may be some time before a peaceful state falls upon the West coast, but Milton has vowed to do his best to turn Vegas into a respectable city once again. No comment could be obtained from the current bosses in Chicago, which Milton left for sunnier climes, though it is thought they wish him the best of luck in his endeavour. 'EDITORIAL ' By John Milton Dear Readers, This is going to be one of the only occasions you see something out of character appearing in the Gazette, but there is really no way this could be properly expressed in that manner. One of mafia.org’s long time players, known as Tifa/Kiss_This passed away on New Years Eve. The exact details of her passing are a little sketchy, though it is well known that she has been unwell for some time, though I think I am safe in assuming despite her health problems this has come as a complete and utter shock to all of her closest friends here. I cannot profess to have known Laura very well, though we did speak on occasion, more so recently with the Concept-ASDA peace talks, and she always seemed like a nice person, always polite and cheery. As I don’t know her that well, I’ll leave it to others who do to express their sorrow over their loss, and take some excerpts from the OOC thread regarding her passing. I can’t do them all, so don’t be offended if yours isn’t here, I’m just picking them at random. Sam_Dobbs - I'll miss you girl, not knowing you're no longer with us hurts, but I know you wouldnt want us to worry. Miguel - Although I never had the pleasure of meeting her face to face, she still had a special place in my heart. Carlitos_Way - You were one in a million, and i reflect on the good times whilst knowing you. You will be missed dearly. ABC - In a Mafia sense Laura is somebody who played the game to the fullest extent possible and continuously ranked and progressed further and further and I expect one day would have gone all the way, she certainly had the ability. Pomona - Laura you were a special person, I will miss you. My condolences to her friends and family. EvilBunny - Anyone who knew her well would know that she was a very special person and I for one feel privileged to have known her. Charlie_McFarley - She was one of the kindest, thoughtful people you could ever hope to spend time speaking to. Tower - I for one cherish the time we spoke together. Shoopy - I also want to send my respects to all her family and everyone who was very close to her, this must be a very hard time for you all. MagicalTrevor - You will be sadly missed Laura and it is with deep regret that I acknowledge that I never met you in real life, I know we would have been friends. PauloGismondo - She had a charisma and a fight in her like nobody I've ever known, it's horrible that her life ended at such a young age but I know she would have fought with all she had until the very end. Romulus - I trust in faith that Laura is in the arms of whatever god she beleived in, and hope that her friends both here and in the real world find comfort in the coming days. From all here at the Gazette, and the mafia.org users in general, our thoughts go out to Laura’s family and friends, at what must be a terrible time for them. She will be missed by many. RIP Laura Dalgleish. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' By John Milton Staff wanted! The Mafia Gazette is still looking for both regular columnists and one-off articles. Got a juicy bit of info? Drop me a line, if it makes it into a story there could be money in it for you. The news doesn’t tell itself, we need to support of good writers and good sources of information. Contact John Milton for further info.